Work machines, such as a skid steer loader typically utilize a structure surrounding the operator and supported by the work vehicle frame for protecting an operator. Since a number of components requiring repair and maintenance are located adjacent to the operator, the protective structure typically can be tilted or rotated to permit access to these components. Conventional systems for preventing inadvertent closure of the tilted protective structure are overly complicated, often requiring components that must be specially installed from the system to secure the structure in the maintenance position, and then subsequently removed to return the protective structure to an operating position.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a support system for securing the tiltable structure in a maintenance position that does not suffer from the previously mentioned drawbacks.